


少女的祈禱

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: jiě mèi【姐妹】ㄐㄧㄝˇㄇㄟˋ1、姐姐和妹妹2、輩份相同或身份地位相近的女性3、同一宗教中，女性教友的互稱4、___________________________
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	少女的祈禱

媽媽在吃飯的時候說要告訴我們一個好消息，說那間房子租出去了，聽房仲說是一對剛結婚的新婚夫婦，之前來看房的時候有看見他們，對他們有印象。看起來人還不錯，講話也很客氣，蠻有禮貌的。媽媽用頗為滿意的表情對著爸爸說。

「她們來的時候妳也這樣說。」 

我吃不太下飯，拿著筷子直戳著碗。媽媽聽見我那像蚊子在耳邊嗡嗡的音量，火氣直冒上頭把手裡的筷子摔到桌上。 

「至少這對夫妻很『正常』。跟她們那種不三不四的人不一樣。」 

「她們才不是不三不四！」 

「妳看妳！妳就是被她們帶壞，開始會頂嘴了。妳要是以後敢跟她們一樣搞gay，我就把妳腳打斷！」 

不要說她們壞話！妳什麼都不知道！我氣得回不了嘴只敢在心裡怒吼著。一刻也待不住這個令人生厭的地方，起身就想回房去，可那厭惡的聲音還陰魂不散地跟著我。 

「說什麼姐妹，還騙人！兩個女生搞在一起，多噁心。妳還傻傻的跟人家那麼好。媽媽在保護妳妳知不知道⋯⋯金藝琳妳知不知道⋯⋯媽媽在跟妳說話妳到底有沒有聽到⋯⋯」 

別說了、別說了！妳什麼都不知道，妳才沒有資格這樣說她們！每次都說我還小，就認為我的聲音沒有聽的必要、認為我的話一點也不重要。我真的很生氣，氣媽媽不願意了解她們，但我更氣自己沒有辦法為她們解釋清楚。 

我不想哭，哭了就輸了。

趁淚水還在眼角我就趕快抹掉。 

我沒哭，眼淚掉了才算數。 

回到房間我用盡全身的力氣緊緊抱著床上的白兔玩偶，直到氣消了才感覺自己心情平復了一點，這時我才發現我已經聞不到艾琳幫它洗香香的那個味道了。 

「妳再等等喔，等我長大了就帶妳去找瑟琪。」 

「瑟琪一定很想妳，艾琳也是。」 

那笑靨告訴我它也是這麼想的，它和瑟琪待在一起這麼久，一定知道她們才沒有騙人，尤其是瑟琪，她最不會騙人了，她在想什麼艾琳都知道。我也早就猜到她們的關係了。雖然一開始我也深信不移，畢竟她們某些角度太像了，也有一堆成對的衣服和鞋子，喔——還有帽子。

「不知道妳有沒有發現，她們黑白配的衣服最多了。」 

她們才不願意騙人，她們只是把悲傷的黑色線條都上色成了繪本，讓不管大人還是小孩都能接受她們。可是只有我知道，沒有塗色的素描在其他人眼中會是令人多麼難以理解。 

而且是這個世界先跟她們開玩笑，還是最惡劣的那種。沒有人一出生就想被討厭、被排擠，世界把她們關進櫃子裡，哪裡都沒有她們可以去的地方。 

她們變得好像只能在黑暗裡、在別人看不見的地方才能做自己。 

「妳知道我是怎麼發現的嗎？妳也在喔，但可能妳太專注看著電影沒有發現。還是說妳早就看過了，所以才不想看她們？」 

那天我一樣放學去搶瑟琪的電視看卡通等艾琳回來。我們吃完晚飯決定看瑟琪租來的動畫片，她說她等很久才終於排到她，她很期待。 

瑟琪把客廳燈關了，也把窗簾拉上，就黑得和電影院一樣了。瑟琪和艾琳坐在沙發上，而我在前面霸佔懶骨頭沙發抱著小兔子一起看。 

「到這裡妳都知道對吧？」 

後來電影開始啦，是Elsa！這次Elsa和Anna要拯救王國去了魔法森林，看到Olaf表演快轉回憶那段我整個笑到肚子痛，想回頭跟她們分享、一起笑。 

「結果妳猜我看到什麼？」 

「沒錯！就是妳想的那樣！」 

艾琳和瑟琪就像最後的Anna和Kristoff一樣吻做一塊。我嚇到了，趕緊用手捂著嘴才沒讓尖叫聲衝出來。我猜可能是我看錯了，我得再確認一次，確認是我看錯了，說不定她們只是靠得很近⋯⋯頭靠得很近而已。我像玩123木頭人般，在心裡頭默數。 

1、2、3，木頭人。 

我抓到她們了。 

電影結束之後開了燈，她們和之前一樣若無其事和我相處著，似乎是沒有發現我看到那樣的畫面。 

只是在我眼中的她們再也不一樣了，好像有一部她們主演的電影開始上演著，一個扮演「姐姐」、一個扮演「妹妹」，只是這部電影我看不明白，於是我不斷地看、認真地看、細細地看，發現有很多地方有跡可循，可是那些令人起疑的地方，說是姐妹也能通順。 

只有那個親吻，最不符合常理了。 

我也有問過有姐妹的朋友們，她們聽到第一反應都是作噁的臉。 

才不會跟自己的姐姐妹妹親吻呢！討厭都來不及了。她們這樣跟我說。 

接下來有個同學迫不及待地把我們圍了起來，小聲地偷偷跟我們說了一個天大的八卦。她說，合唱團的溫蒂老師，也有一個像妳說的那樣的「好妹妹」。 

在哪裡看到的？我問。 

停車場裡。她接著說，爸爸來接我的時候看到的，很快，也是一瞬間的事，溫蒂老師一上了車就被坐在駕駛座的女生一把抓過去。像這樣—— 

喔嗚！我的朋友們此起彼落地為這示範的模樣發出感嘆，而我認為這和我那時看到的景象並沒有什麼差別。 

我後來也有問溫蒂老師接她下班的是誰。她示範完後接續著說：藝琳妳猜，溫蒂老師怎麼說？ 

是「妹妹」嗎？ 

沒錯，就是「妹妹」。「很好的」妹妹。我的同學對我挑著眉，一副妳懂得的表情。

「我才知道原來這個世界上也有這樣的『姐妹』。」 

我也是從那之後才知道，在這個世界其他地方也有像瑟琪和艾琳、溫蒂老師那樣的「姐妹」，但任何一個看到的大人似乎都沒有辦法接受。 

當媽媽指著電視那些鮮豔奪目的七彩色破口大罵，她說那是骯髒的、犯罪的、不正常的。

可是瑟琪還有艾琳，甚至是溫蒂老師都不是媽媽和電視節目裡說得那樣。我時常覺得她們就像天使一樣溫柔、善良，這點我很肯定。 

我一點也不覺得她們和其他人之間有什麼不同。 

「妳也這麼覺得，對嗎？」 

可是只有我一個人這樣認為是不夠的。

在這之前，已經有人像媽媽那樣對著電視般當著瑟琪她們的面前這樣吼過了。 

我並沒有要偷聽的意思，真的只是碰巧她們在我剛睡醒的時候談到這件事。 

在那次意外的觀影經驗之後，只要關燈看電影，我都會硬擠在她們中間讓她們不會有機可乘發生我可預料的意外，這樣我才不會分心。 

「可是電影看到一半我就睡著了，希望沒有流口水在妳身上。」 

醒來後我的意識還有點迷茫，但可以感覺到有雙手綹著我的頭髮。是艾琳。我躺在她的大腿上，一定是她身上的香氣熏得我睡得不知不覺。這時候我聽見瑟琪提到我的名字，我才將注意力集中在她們的對話上。 

「⋯⋯藝琳好像知道了我們的關係。」 

「藝琳幾乎每天都跟我們待在一起，而且她那麼聰明，早晚都會猜到的。」 

「那她會不會不小心跟別人說啊？」 

「如果真的說了也沒辦法。不過目前為止都很好，我們沒事別太擔心。」 

「說不擔心是假的，但我相信藝琳。只是搬家好累，我不想再搬家了。」 

「都怪我，要是那天不要那麼衝動就好⋯⋯」 

「姐姐沒有錯！是我沒有保護好妳⋯⋯如果又被趕走的話⋯⋯姐姐我們不如直接買一台露營車吧！妳覺得怎麼樣？像上次在旅遊頻道看到的那個大大的車子⋯⋯」 

雖然我很高興能夠遇見她們，但我不想她們再遇到這樣的事。 

「妳都知道對吧？如果妳可以說話，這樣妳就可以提前告訴我，然後我會把這件事情永遠藏在心裡，誰都不說、誰也不問。我可以偷偷地保護她們，就像妳默默地陪在我的身邊。」

艾琳和瑟琪一直都處得很好，不用對話只要用眼神看就知道對方在想什麼，比有血緣的姐妹還能心靈相通，至今都沒有露出什麼破綻。 

「姐妹」這個詞對她們起了很大的保護作用，也為她們省去不少麻煩，可是相對的，也成為在她們關係裡難以避免的阻礙。 

艾琳這個「姐姐」，對瑟琪外面那個如失散多年的「親姐姐」般親暱又合拍的大姐姐很是在意。雖然艾琳什麼都沒說、雖然瑟琪什麼都交代得一清二楚。可是信任只要動搖就會產生裂縫，接下來經年累月的信任就會如雪崩般塌落。 

那陣子她們說沒兩句就有火花，一開始還會因為我在場而收斂著怒氣，但後來任何解釋聽來都像辯解，進了耳朵的話似乎轉譯成讓人不明所以的異國語言，令她們難以溝通。我就變成空氣眼睜睜看著她們吵架。 

瑟琪時常處於下風，幾乎都是她像個決鬥輸去的一方，藉口要送我回家拎著我逃離戰場。 

我知道瑟琪很生氣，可是那幾次吵架她仍對艾琳說不出半句壞話。她們明明都知道對方在意的點，也都認為應該是對方要讓步才是，但誰都不願意妥協，反而就成了傷害對方最深的地方。

因此我第一次看見瑟琪哭了，那眼淚一湧出眼眶就被她忽地抹掉，在眼角掙扎的沒下子又被她忍了回去。我多有幸能夠目睹這個瞬間，瑟琪眼淚多珍貴呀，珍貴到連艾琳都看不見。

「瑟琪不要哭。」 

「我沒哭，眼淚掉了才算數。」 

說什麼呢，明明就哭了。我這樣想著。 

接下來瑟琪打電話給她的朋友說要借住一晚，她讓我先進去，她要在外頭吹吹風冷靜一下等她朋友開車來接她。 

可是到了隔天晚上，瑟琪沒有回家。到了後天晚上也還是沒有看見瑟琪的身影，而艾琳居然就這樣不聞不問放任瑟琪不回家。 

「艾琳妳不擔心嗎？瑟琪好幾天沒回來了。」 

「我知道她在哪。」 

瑟琪鬧起脾氣也是很拗的，應該不是她自己告訴艾琳的，所以我想瑟琪的朋友可能也是艾琳的朋友。但比起艾琳的神通廣大，更讓我意外的是，我居然也認識她們的朋友。 

又過了幾天瑟琪終於回來了，只是是被連拖帶拉著回來。而帶著瑟琪回來的竟然是溫蒂老師！在另一邊攙扶瑟琪的女生，我猜是溫蒂老師的「好妹妹」。 

她們一人一邊拖著瑟琪將她扔到了沙發上。瑟琪下巴有一個裂口，已經凝血了，嘴巴周邊還有衣服上也有乾掉的血漬。艾琳跟在後面進門後，她眉間從來沒有鬆動過，通常大人緊皺眉頭總代表大事不妙，何況艾琳的臉臭得和瑟琪那一身熏鼻的酒味有得比。 

艾琳倒了兩杯水給溫蒂老師和那個高高的女生，她們三個人在廚房面色凝重的說著話，我聽不清楚她們在說什麼，因為瑟琪太吵了。瑟琪把自己喝成了可錄音的大聲公，不斷嚷嚷著艾琳、艾琳。明明艾琳已經在附近了，卻沒有任何收斂，她們的心似乎離得太遠，以至於瑟琪才需要如此歇斯底里地喊著，好讓走遠的艾琳願意回頭施捨一眼。 

由於瑟琪實在是太吵了，艾琳和她的朋友看起來不太好說話，她們離開廚房時艾琳請我照看一下瑟琪便一同走出家門，把喝得爛醉如泥的瑟琪留在沙發上。雖然我答應了艾琳，但只願意遠遠得看著瑟琪，她身上的酒味讓我第一次不想要靠近她。瑟琪像個毛毛蟲蠕動著，她的手像找什麼般一直揮來揮去，嘴巴還不斷喊著艾琳，漸漸她聲音染上哭腔，像找不到媽媽的孩子般著急地喊著。可是艾琳還沒有回來。那可憐的模樣連我都看不下去了。 

「妳好吵啊！瑟琪。」我拿起小兔子槌著那醉酒的爛泥，結果小兔子就被黏住了，它被瑟琪當成艾琳緊緊摟著不放，還將她的鼻涕、眼淚蹭著小兔子滿身都是，終於才肯消停了些，但嘴巴還在囁嚅著什麼，句子都糊在一塊了。我儘可能憋著呼吸靠近瑟琪，試圖想要聽清她在說什麼時，艾琳就回來了。只有她一個人回來。 

艾琳繃著臉沒有說話瞥了一眼又離開客廳，再回來的時候手上多了一套衣物。 

「藝琳可以麻煩妳幫我裝一盆熱水嗎？」 

「好的。」 

「小心不要被燙到手了。」 

「好的，艾琳。」 

當我小心翼翼端著熱水盆出去時，就看見沙發上的瑟琪用嘴唇把艾琳黏住了，而且有試圖黏得更緊的趨勢，我試著製造出一些聲響好讓艾琳注意到我，等艾琳把瑟琪哄乖之後才靠過去。

我沒有問起那個吻，艾琳也沒有向我說明。後來難得是艾琳送我回家，她牽著我的手走在寂靜的街道上。我有很多話想問艾琳，像是，妳們像男生女生在一起一樣的在一起對嗎？妳們為什麼會搬過來這裡？瑟琪怎麼會受傷？可是我不太敢問，艾琳比瑟琪大三歲，也不像瑟琪個性外放，總是在一旁笑著看我們打鬧，對我來說有點距離感，比起瑟琪這個大小孩，艾琳是真正的大人，那樣可靠又無所不能。但這些都並不阻礙我喜歡艾琳的心意，艾琳時而像姐姐一般善解人意，也能像媽媽一樣事事照料著我和瑟琪。在抵達家門口前，我覺得我想要尋求的那些答案已經沒那麼重要了，我只希望她們能夠和好並一切都好。 

「一切都還好嗎？艾琳。」 

「一切都會好的，會好的。」 

關於我對艾琳有距離感的事情，我曾和瑟琪私下說過，瑟琪回我，艾琳是全天下最棒、最可愛的姐姐！妳慢慢了解她就會知道了。人和人相處總是急不得，要有緣還要有時間培養感情，何況我們那麼有緣也慶幸我們也有很多時間能夠相處。 

「妳看，瑟琪就是那麼溫暖的人，艾琳也是那麼好的人。」 

只是一覺醒來一切都變了，沒有像艾琳說得那樣。 

一切都變糟了。 

隔天放學我一回來，如往常扔下書包就要往瑟琪家去時，媽媽氣呼呼地把我攔下說，以後禁止我再去找「那兩個人」。 

那兩個人？媽媽從來不這麼叫她們。我問為什麼？媽媽沒有回答我，猛拉著我的手把我趕進房裡寫作業，我說，我可以去找艾琳教我，她—— 

「我不想再聽到那個名字，我不准妳去，聽到沒有？她們是骯髒的。她們會把妳帶壞，把妳變成那種人。」 

「哪種人？」 

哪種人？媽媽沒有回答我，回應我的是關門聲。我不知道發生了什麼事，一點頭緒也沒有，我甚至沒有手機可以聯絡瑟琪。 

從那天開始我被禁足了。 

媽媽平常放心讓我自己上下學，但從隔天開始她親自接送以免讓我接觸任何她覺得「骯髒」的東西。 

一切都變得更糟了。 

原本在我們幾個女生耳裡的天大八卦，瞬時鋪天蓋地籠罩學校、家長的心上，成為一塊無法驅散的陰影。 

然後溫蒂老師就再也沒有來學校了。他們說，溫蒂老師不適任。但溫蒂老師是我見過唱歌最厲害的人了。她的高音可以像小鳥一樣悠遊自在飛翔，轉音下來還能和我們在玩溜滑梯一樣，彎彎繞繞卻又能穩定降落。再加上她的英文還那麼流利，音樂課結束後還能向她問問題。 

到底為什麼不適任呢？大人的回答是：溫蒂老師個人價值觀的「偏頗」會帶給學生「不良」的影響。 

但什麼是「偏頗」？什麼是「不良」？是由誰判定的？這些學校的老師都沒有和我們說。溫蒂老師就這樣不明不白的離開我們，我連開口道別的機會也沒有。 

溫蒂老師走了。我還是沒辦法見到瑟琪和艾琳，媽媽管我管得很緊，我依舊不知道發生了什麼事，我也不知道瑟琪和艾琳和好了沒有，還有瑟琪的傷口痊癒了嗎？沒有人可以告訴我答案，想要動身找出答案也無能為力。 

我沒什麼食欲，精神總是恍恍惚惚做什麼事都不太起勁，生活的重心一下子都不見了，同學都說我弄丟了我的魂魄。 

直到那天放學回家，我看見瑟琪和艾琳的家外面停了一台很大很大的車。 

我看著幾個粗壯的男生搬著我曾經坐過的沙發到那台車子上，還有冰箱，那裡面有我最喜歡的布丁。陸陸續續那台大車子吞進了好多家具還有紙箱，幾乎要把我熟悉的事物都吃進它的肚子裡，就連我的回憶都要一起被塞進它的牙縫裡。 

我不知道這台是不是她們那時候說的「露營車」，我只知道她們要離開我了。 

酒醉的瑟琪、下巴的傷口、面色難看的艾琳、溫蒂老師的離去還有媽媽態度的轉變。 

她們要走了——是被「趕走的」。 

媽媽緊緊捉著我的手不讓我過去，可我再不過去我就要失去她們了。她們要去哪裡？她們又為什麼要走？ 

「瑟琪、艾琳！妳們不要走！瑟琪！瑟琪！」 

她們從不拒絕我的要求，總是順著我的意思，要是不合理，她們會和我溝通，絕不會像媽媽一樣把我關進房間裡，用一句「我是為妳好」就把我打發掉。可是為什麼這次不回應我，到底是因為什麼？她們都不看我一眼，明明都聽見了不是嗎？ 

「瑟琪！瑟琪！」 

瑟琪那天晚上也是這樣呼喊艾琳的，原來瑟琪心裡是多麼絕望、多麼傷心，她以為她就要失去艾琳了。而我到底要怎麼做才能讓她們回心轉意？ 

喔不——她們也要上那台大車子了。 

「不要——」

我用盡全身的力氣甩開媽媽直奔她們而去，要趕在她們上車之前、要趕在她們上車之前。

好痛！要趕快爬起來，她們就要走了—— 

「藝琳有沒有怎樣？」 

是瑟琪。她終於肯看我了。 

「瑟琪妳們不要走。」 

「藝琳妳流血了先去擦藥。」 

「不要！不要！妳們不要走！妳們不要走好不好？好不好嘛？好不好嘛⋯⋯」 

瑟琪不說話了，只是紅著眼眶回望著我。我自顧自地說著我想說的話，我知道那不是她們想聽到的，如果這已是最後一面，我應該要好好向她們說聲再見才對。但我沒辦法，就是沒辦法。我一點也不想和她們說再見、一點也不想和她們分開。 

「藝琳。」 

「艾琳妳們不要走。」 

「這是瑟琪最心愛的小兔子，讓它代替瑟琪留下來好嗎？」 

「不要！我不要！」 

「妳不是一直都想要嗎？」 

「不要！我不要了！我要妳們留下來！」 

「小兔子留下來陪妳呀。」 

「不要！我要妳們留下來！留下來嘛！不要走⋯⋯」 

「藝琳⋯⋯」 

「不要走嘛⋯⋯為什麼要走⋯⋯溫蒂老師走了⋯⋯妳們也要走了⋯⋯」 

其他人不喜歡妳們，可我喜歡妳們呀——好多、好大的喜歡。我會用全世界最喜歡的喜歡把他們不喜歡妳們的部分都填滿，不要因為這樣就離開我⋯⋯ 

「藝琳，」 

艾琳的香氣將我擁住，那香氣總有種說不出的感覺，只要聞到就會讓我感到放鬆、安心。

「不哭、不哭了——」艾琳順著我的背安撫著我，等到我緩和之後就讓她手中的小兔子代替她的擁抱。 

「小兔子會陪妳長大，等妳長大了，妳再把她帶回來給我們，好嗎？我們會等妳。」 

「不要！艾琳妳們不要走——」 

「艾琳、艾琳！」 

「瑟琪、瑟琪！」 

「不要、不要！我不要！我不要⋯⋯」 

最後她們還是離開了。再也沒有回來過。 

她們走了之後，加上溫蒂老師也不在，媽媽又讓我自己一個人上下學。她總想盡辦法要把小兔子給丟了，因為那是提醒「她們」存在過的唯一事實，不過小兔子片刻都沒有離開我的眼睛，吃飯的時候、睡覺的時候、洗澡的時候，甚至去上學我也帶著小兔子（我怕藏在家裡會被媽媽翻出來丟掉）我也認為這是能夠證明瑟琪和艾琳來過我生命中的證明，她們並不只是路過我的人生，而是真真切切的留下紀念（或許也該說是遺留物，因為總有一天我會物歸原主） 

我起初以為艾琳只是想要安慰我，才把小兔子送給我，可我沒想到她們帶給我的驚喜仍持續著，我居然忘記艾琳是多麽神通廣大。 

現在我對她們的喜歡不單單放在心裡，還可以偷偷在放學後那幾分鐘的電話裡頭悄悄地對她們訴說。 

小兔子身上那標籤上面的油墨已經糊掉了，但那筆跡已經紮紮實實刻畫在我心上任誰都無法抹去。 

「今天瑟琪跟我說，她拆完最後一個紙箱了。還說沒有妳她很不好睡，叫我趕快長大還給她，我就說妳有艾琳，我有小兔子一人一個很公平。我還有問溫蒂老師的去向，瑟琪說溫蒂老師在另外一個城市找到翻譯的工作，而且和她的『好妹妹』在一起，不用太擔心。也說雖然現在大家都不在同一個地方，可是能夠這樣藉著電話聯絡彼此，還是可以把我們緊緊繫在一起，所以不用感到孤單，我們都在未來等妳。」 

瑟琪和艾琳現在不在我身邊，老實說我有時還是會感到寂寞，還是得要緊緊抱著小兔子心情才會好些，不過我每一天都在長大，我的心臟每一天也會變得強壯，我想要快快長大去找瑟琪還有艾琳，想要變成能夠保護她們的人。 

我想到我可以當編字典的人，因為大家都認為字典裡的解釋都是正確的，如果我變成編字典的人，這樣我就可以在「姐妹」的釋義下加註一條： 

**兩個女生相愛卻不得外人告的隱晦說法。**

這樣她們就能夠有被理解的機會，世人也就能夠尊重這樣的存在。然後等我長得更大甚至變成走不動的老太太的時候，這條釋義也許就會因為過時而被淘汰。 

因為不再有人使用、不再有人需要隱瞞，也不再有人會責怪。


End file.
